In common practice, a user gains access to a target resource (such as an entire computing device or an application running on the computing device) by manually entering user information (such as a password, etc.) into the computing device, when prompted to do so by the computing device. Alternatively, or in addition, the user may supply at least some of the user information by specifying a location at which the user information has been stored in advance. The computing device grants the user access to the target resource when it successfully authenticates the user based on the user information. The user then remains free to interact with the target resource using any peripheral device or devices.
While such a technique is ubiquitous, a user may experience it as inefficient and cumbersome in nature. Further, the technique may not be fully appropriate for many use scenarios, such as the case in which plural users seek to gain access to a shared application in a group setting.